Silent night, desperate night
by Anamena
Summary: La suite de l'épisode 9 de la saison 4. Klaus se retrouve seul face à ce qu'il vient de se passer et exprime toute sa rage et son désespoir.


**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté mon one-shot en favori, vous êtes les meilleurs! Merci!**

**Voici un autre one-shot, cette fois-ci centré sur Klaus!**

**Ce one-shot est plutôt sombre et assez triste pour notre hybride préféré.**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Silent Night, desperate night-**

Je tranche des têtes. J'arrache des cœurs. Je piétine. J'écrase. Je blesse. Je brise des os. Je lacère les peaux. Tout n'est que sang. Tout n'est que souffrance. J'entends des hurlements, des supplices, des murmures, des cris de frayeur. Je n'en ai que faire. Actuellement, mon cœur est plus noir que mon âme.

Ils m'ont trahi, moi qui les ai libérés. Ils m'ont pris pour un idiot, moi qui leur ai créé une famille. Ce ne sont que des lâches qui n'ont même pas osé faire face à leur ennemi. Moi.

Je regarde le lieu du massacre. Il y a du sang et des restes d'hybrides partout. J'entends vaguement une des louves s'enfuir dans le cachot, je la poursuis et sans une once d'hésitation, je la tue. Froidement. Elle ne mérite pas ma clémence. Aucun d'eux.

Il me faut encore trouver le dernier de mes rejetons. Tyler Lockwood. Ce rat. Ce lâche. Cet avorton. Ce minable qui croit qu'il peut me défier. Ce smalltown boy.

J'arrive sur la place de Mystic Falls qui est à présent vide. J'attrape une bouteille de champagne laissée là par son propriétaire. Il faut bien fêter dignement cette soirée. Impossible de trouver le louveteau. Mais heureusement, je tombe sur madame le maire, Carol Lockwood. Elle est visiblement bien alcoolisée. Je souris. Un sourire sans joie.

Elle frémit de peur en me voyant. Elle détaille ma tenue, ensanglantée. Elle ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle sait très bien pourquoi je suis là.

"-Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Et vous êtes tout ce qui lui reste"

Sans avoir un soupçon de pitié pour cette femme qui a enfanté mon nouvel ennemi, je lui plonge la tête dans la fontaine. Elle essaie vainement de sortir pour respirer, comme le lui dicte son instinct de préservation. Une fois qu'elle arrête de bouger, que ses poumons se sont remplis d'eau, je la lâche enfin. Elle est morte. Comme les douze hybrides dans la forêt. Tant mieux, elle ne me servait à rien de toute façon. Je rebois du champagne, cette soirée est vraiment exceptionnelle!

Je rentre chez moi, et sur le chemin du retour je vide de leur sang tous les inconnus que je croise. Mauvaise soirée pour eux.

J'arrive dans ma maison, vide. Les effets de l'alcool se font largement sentir alors que j'entame ma cinquième bouteille. Il en faut beaucoup pour rendre ivre la plus puissante créature de la planète. Je suis dans mon salon. Je ne peux plus appeler un de mes hybrides pour qu'il aille me chercher du sang frais. Je ne peux plus crier sur Rebekah parce qu'elle a mis à sac le salon. Je ne peux plus entendre les pitreries de Kol devant son miroir. Je n'ai plus à supporter les remarques moralisatrices d'Elijah. Rien. Je suis une fois de plus totalement seul dans ce grand manoir qui devait abriter ma famille.

Je reste pendant une heure à boire dans mon atelier. Je dessine aussi. Un grand tableau couvert de noir et de rouge. Comme la soirée que je viens de passer.

Je l'entends arriver longtemps avant qu'elle n'ose frapper à la porte. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, même pour elle.

Elle entre finalement, timidement. Elle fait quelque pas dans le hall.

"-Klaus?"

Je l'entends monter doucement les escaliers. Elle a surement peur que je débarque d'un coup et que je lui arrache le cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là?

Elle pousse la porte de mon atelier. Je ferme les yeux. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas lui arracher la tête.

« -Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être ici. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Je l'entends déglutir difficilement. Son pouls s'accélère alors qu'elle s'approche de moi. Elle regarde mes brouillons posés sur la table. La plupart sont de veine tentative de représenter sa beauté sur une simple feuille de papier. Mais la majorité reflète bien la noirceur de mon âme.

« -Vas t'en »

Je la regarde, elle ferme les yeux un instant, puis se tourne vers moi, avec cette confiance qui la caractérise tellement quand elle s'apprête à me balancer mes quatre vérités.

« -Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites après avoir tant exploité tes hybrides. »

J'ai bu. Je suis en colère. Je suis seul. Sans que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir plus que ça, je l'attrape par la gorge et la plaque violemment contre le mur.

« -Ne crois pas que j'hésiterai à te tuer dans la seconde si tu ne déguerpissais pas ! »

Je sens mon gène de loup me hurler de la mordre, de la soumettre à ma volonté. Quant à ma partie vampire, ce n'est guère mieux. Voir ce bébé vampire essayait de me tenir tête rend ce côté de moi plus que désireux de lui arracher le cœur. Ou de lui faire sauvagement l'amour à même le sol. Je dois me forcer à retenir mes pulsions animales, au risque de la blesser.

Je la relâche après avoir échangé un regard avec ses yeux apeurés. Elle s'étale sur le sol, en se tenant la gorge qui doit lui faire horriblement mal.

« -Pars. Je ne le répéterai pas. »

Elle se relève difficilement. Je n'éprouve aucun remord face à ce que je viens de lui faire. Après tout elle a utilisé, une fois de plus, mon obsession pour elle afin de me berner. Cette fille me perdra.

« -Je suis désolée. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai fait partie du plan, c'est vrai, tout comme Stefan mais… »

Je la regarde durement. Elle croit encore pouvoir m'avoir dans la même journée ? Je serre les dents. Si elle savait tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

« -Ecoute, tu es loin d'être un ange. C'est clair. Mais avec Stefan, on a réfléchi et… On n'est pas mieux que toi. On a la chance d'avoir une famille et des amis sur qui compter. C'est là la seule différence entre toi et nous. Donc je suis venue ici pour m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui »

Elle souffle après son long monologue. Il est évident qu'elle est encore effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi après les récents évènements.

J'avale une gorgée de champagne.

« -Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant des récents évènements.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu tenais à tes hybrides. Et je suis aussi venue te demande de ne pas faire de mal à Tyler. S'il te plait »

Elle se mort la lèvre. En d'autre cas, j'aurai trouvé ça plus que sexy. C'était évident qu'elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour me présenter ses excuses. Caroline a toujours quelque chose derrière la tête lorsqu'elle vient vers moi.

Très bien. Je souris. Ce qui ne la rassure pas.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas Love, pour l'instant, ton petit copain ne m'intéresse plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai tué le maire »

Elle écarquille les yeux dans une expression d'horreur. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je reste là les bras croisés pendant que ce pathétique Tyler Lockwood détruisait ce que j'ai mis mille ans à construire ? Je le laisse tranquille pour l'instant, histoire de le voir dépérir alors que tout ce qu'il avait n'existe plus. Comme mon armée d'hybrides. Ensuite je l'achèverai, de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Elle est perdue. Doit-elle s'enfuir de ce manoir ? Doit-elle m'attaquer ? M'insulter ? Oh love, tu es si insignifiante quelque fois, tu ne peux rien me faire.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne. Monstre un jour monstre toujours. Très bien, reste comme ça, seul et pathétique. C'est tout ce que tu mérites »

Elle s'enfuit avant même que je puisse répondre. Une fois de plus, Caroline a osé être honnête avec moi. C'est la seule qui peut se le permettre sans avoir pour finalité sa tête à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je contemple la pièce quelques instants, puis finis ma bouteille de champagne. Le silence de la maison m'oppresse plus que jamais.

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment puis-je me retrouver tout seul après tant d'efforts ? Ma famille, mes hybrides, Caroline. Je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte ? Ne voient-ils pas ce que j'ai fait pour eux ? J'ai tué Michael et tous nos ennemis, j'ai libéré certain d'un sort funeste et douloureux, j'ai offert des bijoux, des robes et mon cœur, je me suis mis en danger parfois pour sauver leur vie. Et on me traite d'égoïste, de lâche, de monstre ?

La rage s'empare de moi. Mais il n'y a aucun humain, aucun stupide hybride, aucun frère ennuyeux sur qui décharger cette rage. Alors je m'attaque aux meubles, aux pièces, aux peintures, aux murs. Je saccage tout, dans des hurlements de colère, de désespoir parfois, de solitude, d'amertume. Je ne suis rien. Je suis tout. Je suis la créature la plus puissante de la planète et pourtant ils me tournent tous le dos, ils me trahissent.

Mes propres parents ont voulu me tuer. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Puis mes frères ainés. Puis Stefan, mon vieil ami. Puis son arrogant de frère. Le Doppelganger. Toute sa famille. La sorcière Bennett. Tyler. Mes hybrides. Caroline.

N'y a-t-il personne sur cette planète qui se soucie de mon sort, autre que moi-même ?

J'arrache les portes, les lattes de bois, j'enfonce les murs, les meubles, je brule chaque parcelle de mon manoir. Ce manoir qui représentait l'espoir de faire vivre à nouveau ma famille sous le même toit. Sans danger, sans peur.

Je suis à présent sur l'allée. Je vois ce qui représentait pour moi l'espoir il y a quelques mois, partir littéralement en fumée. Je finis une fois de plus une bouteille, de vin il me semble. Je me fige en me rendant compte que quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis un moment est en train de se produire. Je pleure. Mes joues sont trempées tout comme le haut de ma chemise. Le sang a séché depuis longtemps mais s'humidifie de nouveau sous l'assaut de ses gouttes salées qui ont si peu dévalées mon visage.

Je jette la bouteille qui se fracasse sur une des statues. J'inspire lourdement alors que le gaz et la fumée s'engouffrent dans mes poumons invincibles. Je hurle enfin tout mon désespoir. Toute ma souffrance, que personne ne comprends, que personne ne veut comprendre.

C'est mon destin, vivre seul, haï de tous, inspirant la crainte et le dégout. Après tout, qui pourrait aimer un monstre ?

* * *

**Reviews? Favori? **

**Laissez moi vos remarques, histoire que je m'améliore pour le prochain!**

**Love, A.**


End file.
